The Sorting
by KCornish13
Summary: Just a few drabbles about the Marauders and Lily when they were being sorted.
1. James

James

There she was again, the red haired girl, who stormed out of our compartment with the Snivellus-boy, the greasy haired one.

Her name was Lily Evans, he found out as the stern-teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, called her up to be sorted. She looked nervous. James hoped that the Snivellus-boy would be wrong, that she wouldn't go to Slytherin, she looked far too nice to be a Slytherin, any house would be better than Slytherin for her, even Hufflepuff!

When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head it fell over her eyes.

_She's very small _James thought as she sat there. He also noticed that her hair must be soft because the hat just fell over the curls rather than sat on them.

James began to get worried when the hat didn't shout out a name, but after a minute the hat shouted _'GRYFFINDOR!'_ and his fears were put to rest. He felt like cheering, especially when he heard the Snivellus-boy groan, but as he had not yet been sorted it would just make him look stupid.

James now had even more reason to want to be a Gryffindor, not only was Sirius Black one, but so was Lily Evans. And then the other boy he had been sat with on the train had also just gone into Gryffindor, he really wanted to be in that house.

James was starting to get anxious now. Eventually when his name was called he knew that he would either be the last boy to be sorted into Gryffindor (as there were only five boys and five girls to a house) or sorted into a house that he'd hate. He decided to make it obvious he would hate the house, if it wasn't Gryffindor. Maybe if he made such a fuss Dumbledore would move him.

'_Potter, James!' _ James walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and then he heard the small voice of it talking to him ...

'_Potter eh? Well well well, where shall we place you? Your parents were of course in Gryffindor, and you seem to have that noble, chivalrous quality about you, however, you'd also be suited to the other houses, you have a good mind, you're cunning, and you're loyal. But then you've already made your friends all of whom I've sorted, and I've seen you in their heads. They're hoping you'll be in the same house as them. I think I shall place you with them, Gryffindor would suit you well ... GRYFFINDOR'_

James pulled the hat off of his head, handed it to McGonagall, and headed off to the clapping table. He saw Sirius, and he saw him sitting next to the girl called Lily. He went and sat in between the two.

As he sat down the girl turned to see what was happening behind her, she looked him up and down and then met his eyes.

Her green eyes stared at his hazel ones, and stared. They continued to stare until the name _'Snape, Severus!' _was called. When she heard the name she instantly turned back to the front.

James already hated the Snivellus-boy. But he did not dwell on it then, for he had a huge feast and rather pleasant company on all apart from one side of him. Hogwarts was going to be great. The one thing he did keep in mind was the girl with the green eyes. He wanted them to stare at him again. However, the green eyes did not meet the hazel ones often in the future years, but every time they met they transfixed each other.


	2. Lupin

**A/N - Sorry this chapters so short, I was really struggleing to get lupins character right.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lupin<strong>

He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. What if somebody found out? He'd be kicked out of school for sure.

To Remus, the sorting didn't matter, it wasn't overly important. As long as he went to a house that would treat him normally, and be nice to him, he didn't mind.

In a way he hoped that he'd be in the same house as those boys on the train. They seemed to like him. He saw the first of them get sorted into Gryffindor. And the other two were stood somewhere near him in the line.

He wasn't quite sure if they would treat him the same if they knew though. He'd watched what they did to that boy, (Snape? Was that his name?) And was now even more scared of them finding out.

Hopefully everyone would think he looked nervous because of the sorting. He hoped.

Then he heard his name being called by the witch at the front. He stepped up to the stool and nervously sat down.

The hat was placed onto his head.

Remus waited and waited, until finally a voice whispered in his ear _'Secrets eh?' _and then it shouted _'GRYFFINDOR!' _ Remus made his way over to the cheering table, and sat opposite the boy called Sirius. He was confused. But then as the sorting progessed he forgot about it.

However when he way lay in his four poster bed, the confusion returned to him.

Why was he in this house? The hat had said that brave, chivalrous people were put into Gryffindor. He wasn't brave. He wasn't chivalrous. He was just a small scared looking boy with a secret.

One day he would know why he was placed into Gryffindor, but until then Remus remained confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - again sorry for the shortness, thank you for reading.**

**love KCornish13  
><strong>


	3. Peter

**A/N - I feel really bad because I meant to do some of this every couple of days and I havent so i'm doing more of it now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Peter<strong>

Oh God! Oh God Oh God Oh God! Peter was so scared, he didn't want this to go wrong. He wanted to be with the boys sat on the train. To be honest, he wanted to be anywhere that accepted him. Peter saw the two boys from the train being sorted into Gryffindor, and nearly lost hope. He wasn't brave. Not at all. He would end up in Hufflepuff, he just knew he would.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter trembled up to the stool with the hat. When it was on his head immediately he heard the voice.

_' Rather difficult to place. Of course you know where you want to go, but you don't think yourself worthy do you? Well I shall tell you something, you are brave, and clever, just not in the expected way.' "GRYFFINDOR"_

The hat was removed from his head and he somehow made it down to the table. He sat next to Remus Lupin, Remus smiled at him, and then turned to watch the ceremony.

Suddenly Peter felt better. He knew that at least one person accepted him, and as he looked around most of the house smiled at him.

Though the hats words confused him he did not dwell on them. Not until he lived as a rat permanently. He thought back to the words of the hat, _you are brave, and clever, just not in the expected way ... _He comptemplated them over and over and eventually found the meaning of them, or at least what he thought was the meaning. He was brave, he changed sides and became a Death Eater, and still kept up the pretence that he was fighting against them. He was brave to risk his life to spy. He was clever not to give himself away. Only a select number of people knew who's side he was actually on. Even after handing James and Lily over.

Peter was unexpected in many ways, and that's why, in his mind, he was a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thank you for reading **

**love KCornish13**


	4. Sirius

**A/N - okay again apologies for not updating sooner, but I'm finishing this tonight. This is the second last chapter to this story, here it is ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius<strong>

"Black, Sirius."

He heard my name being called. And Sirius could tell what was on a lot of people's minds. 'Another Black, hurry up and sort him into Slytherin.' But then they didn't know him. Anyone who knew him knew that he was nothing like my family. Nothing!

Sirius saw his cousins, Bellatrix in her final year, Andromeda in her sixth year, and Narcissa in her fifth year. Even Andromeda had gone to Slytherin, and she wasn't that bad.

He sat down. And the hat was placed on his head. He closed my eyes.

_'Another Black eh? Three cousins already here and now you, but you don't want to go with them, you don't want anything to do with them. You're different. An individuall. You're pureblood status almost annoys you and so does your family's attitude. You want to be free of it all. GRYFFINDOR' _

Sirius opened his eyes and took off the hat. No-one was clapping, in fact, no one was moving. He glaced over at the Slytherin table, Bella looked murderous, and he instantly pitied the rest of her house tonight. Narcissa looked shocked, like she didn't think it possible. And Andromeda stared for a second, and then smiled. Without thinking he smiled back at the only decent member of his family. When he smiled one of the tables started to clap, it was slow at first and then it grew and eventually it was as if nothing had happened. Sirius went at sat at the table and watched the sorting continue, ignoring all of the stared that everyone was shooting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you to all who bothered reading this, and have stuck by this story even though i'm really bad at updating. Thank you all :D**

**love KCornish13**


	5. Lily

**A/N - So here is the last chapter. I decided to do two in one night and to be honest they're short chapters anyway. Here is the last chapter of this story ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily<strong>

This was all going to be fine, Sev had told her all about each house, and the hat had confirmed that he wasn't lying. Sev was stood next to her right up until they called her name.

"Evans, Lily."

Sev leaned into her for a second, and then he was gone, and she was sat on the wooden stool, but she hadn't felt herself moving.

Lily sat down and the hat fell over her head.

_'Well, we've got an idea about what we what to do and where we want to be placed don't we. Let me guess, your friend has told you. Well where you go rely's on you, not what people tell you. _

_You're reasonably bright, nothing too special though, but you've got a fairly open mind. Maybe Ravenclaw. You seen rather loyal as well, maybe Hufflepuff. You've yet to discover yourself, and how you fit into the wizarding world though, so not Slytherin. But you have a streak of pride, and you will face any situation, and you will never give up on anything. I think you are a very clear GRYFFINDOR.'_

She smiled and went and sat down. She realised that she was sat near one of those annoying boys from the train. He was the one who they were all silent for. Lily didn't personally understand the silence but she didn't feel inclined to break it. She didn't however move. The hat was right, she wouldn't let her pride go, so she settled for ignoring the boy.

She had a house, but the hat had confused her. She was a clear Gryffindor? Lily didn't think so.

In a way she felt regretful, because Sev had said that Slytherin was the house that she should be in, but the hat had ruled that out completely. What if Sev went there now, and she didn't. They'd be separated.

Lily sat and watched the sorting waiting for the moment that would define their friendship. But before Sev's sorting another sorting caught her eye. It was a boy's. His name was James Potter. Again he was one of the boys from the train.

He was looking a little nervous, and kept glancing towards this table. Then the hat went over his head. She lost interest now. She was bored, and hungry, and anxious. She heard the hat shout _'GRYFFINDOR' _and clapped along with everyone else. It was only when she felt somebody moving next to her did she look up at the Potter-boy , who was sitting down next to her.

Lily looked him up and down as if to say go away, but then she met his eyes on her scanning of him.

They were a very pretty shade of hazel, they also had hints of gold in them. She was staring into them for god knows how long, and then she heard the name "Snape, Severus." Being called, and she instantly turned back the front.

She wanted to go and hug him when the hat declared him to be in Slytherin. They were now separated from each other. Sev had been her guide to the wizarding world, and now he was gone. Lily felt lost.

In the next few years everything the hat had said about her came true, she found her place, she would not give up on things until she succeeded, and she became proud of the fact that she was the only girl to say no to James Potter.

However she was very careful when she was with him, because she knew it would be all too easy to get lost in his eyes. And the Problem with loosing herself in his eyes, is that it became all to easy just to say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you for reading. I'd just like to say that this is my first completed, multi-chapter, story here on fanfiction**. **So i'm incredibly happy that I've finished this**.

**I own nothing by the way**.

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
